The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for design and design revision of parts, such as industrial machine parts.
Certain design and design revision techniques may be used to create a variety of machinery, including industrial machines. Industrial machines, such as gas turbine systems, may provide for the generation of power. For example, the gas turbine systems typically include a compressor for compressing a working fluid, such as air, a combustor for combusting the compressed working fluid with fuel, and a turbine for turning the combusted fluid into a rotative power. The compressed air is injected into a combustor, which heats the fluid causing it to expand, and the expanded fluid is forced through the gas turbine. The gas turbine may then convert the expanded fluid into rotative power, for example, by a series of blade stages. The rotative power may then be used to drive a load, which may include an electrical generator producing electrical power and electrically coupled to a power distribution grid. Industrial machines and machine parts may be designed for a particular purpose, such as a compressor blade designed to compress air. The machine or part may have gone through one or more revisions before being implemented. It may be beneficial to improve the design revision techniques of machine and machine parts.